Dai
Dai (大, Dai) is one of Jin's right hand men who work with him an Tetsu to lead, maintain and protect their group. Physical Appearance Dai appears to be a tall, skinny dark skinned male with light gray hair and always wears silver goggles over his head. Tetsu also shows no visable signs of rust but has stated that it is somewhere on his body, possibly covered by his clothing. He wears a tan to yellow longsleeved shirt under a brown vest where he stores his explosive wire. He also wears gray pants tucked into his black boots. Personality Dai is a brave, loyal, optomistic and comedic robot is are always seen standing by Jin's side. Dai has been shown to be quite calm while maintaining a lighthearted and upbeat attitude most of the time, he has also disaplayed both caring and boldness through his efforts to protect both Humans and Robots alongside Jin. He has a firm belief in Jin's abilities and leadership, showing their extreme loyalty, they also believe that because of conviction, the Ruin on someone's body could be stopped (though this may have just been a joke).By One's Calling Casshern Sins Dai's life before the Ruin are completley unknown, sometime possibly before or after the Ruin he met Jin and Tetsu where they became very close in partenership. They created a group of both humans and robots including Gido and Toro in search of finding Luna in order to heal the effects of the Ruin. During their journey, they found a mechanical canine who like Jin, was not rusted by the effects of the Ruin. By One's Calling While greeting this newcomer into their group they are discovered by marauding Bandits. Dai and Tetsu quickly stepped up alongside Jin to battle these Robots until they realized Jin's reputation and moved along instead of fighting. Their next task was to follow the mechanical dog into finding its owner who was trapped under a giant prism. Jin commanded Dai and Tetsu to use their unique equipment to detonate the prison and free the master who turned out to be non other then Casshern.By One's Calling A man who had been missing from the group named Gido returned with the group of bandits who had passed by as soon as Casshern was freed. Dai stood by as Tetsu questioned if he had betrayed them but Gido assured them that he was trying to save the group by devouring Casshern. The bandits failed to do so and intern, the group pressured Jin to try and devour Casshern in order to save their lives, Dai and Tetsu took no part in this. After Jin calmed the group down by explaining his firm belief in justice and equality, they decided to leave Casshern and the mechanical dog named Friender alone. Dai and Tetsu took note to both Jin and Friender's firm convictions, and even believed that infact may be the reason they don't decay from the Ruin.By One's Calling Skills and Abilities Expert Combatant: Though not shown directly in battle, both Dai and Tetsu have stated that they have faught before but numbers can be a problem for them.By One's Calling Even so they were not afraid to face a large number of Bandits with only three men including themselves and Jin, boasting their expertise in battle.By One's Calling Expert Strategist: Dai and Tetsu are able to deivise and preform a strategic plan successfully shown when they were able to skillfully free Casshern without injuring anyone in the group, including themselves.By One's Calling Equipment Explosive Wire String: Dai carries metal bar like explosive that are connected with long wire that was able to reach across an entire archetectual structure.By One's Calling When placed correctly it can detonate across the radius that the string has been set apon, it is activated when the user releases the string. Appearances ''Casshern Sins 11. ''By One's Calling Notes *Dai and Tetsu's aspect of morality "Partnership". By One's Calling References Category:Casshern Sins Category:Character